


木弦琴

by Cenbanana



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenbanana/pseuds/Cenbanana
Summary: 他开玩笑说“你真是要命”那句话，最后竟然成真了。
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader
Kudos: 6





	木弦琴

**Brock Rumlow真的死了。**

虽然有点不敢相信，但他真的死了。没人给他办葬礼，没人缅怀他，没人给他立个碑，甚至连……连报纸都没上。

两年前我主动请缨去做那个任务——局里追捕了好久的大毒枭Brock Rumlow，但他自己不吸毒，这比吸毒贩毒的情节严重。我们猜测他杀人，赌博，苦于找不到他的证据，查不出来他的路线，能知道的只有他的个人信息。

上级让我去一家他经常光顾的酒馆随便做点什么，我就买了一把自己都没见过的琴在舞台上弹，他真是个老色鬼，这么轻易就被我骗了。所幸两个月前我彻底离开了他，不只是因为他发现了我是个警察，也是因为时候到了，他该被就地正法了。

不过他没有给我们抓住他的机会，那天我还在喂猫，大队长就告诉我，他留了最后一颗子弹自杀了。

我撑着伞回他的出租屋，上次我离开那里是两个月前，他一个月前才死的。今天太阳很好，适合出去野餐。但那小破房子永远都是昏暗又孤独，不管是木地板还是床，都咯吱咯吱地扰人。水龙头要掰到不松不紧的地方，松了会流水，紧了还会流水。冰箱发出嗡嗡的细声，好像里面充的还是氟利昂，断断续续，快要死了一样。

客厅的沙发被猫挠出棉花来，茶几上的烟灰缸全是烟头，果盘里有些苹果汁水残留在上面，恶心死了。

我走到厨房，厨房上了窗帘——哪有人在厨房挂窗帘——拉开窗帘还不行，窗户上贴着报纸，报纸被烟烧出几个洞，外面的阳光就趁机照亮一束，一小束光，从侧面看全是尘埃。

Brock在橱柜里藏了一个密码本，我走之前告诉我的，说那里写满了他骂我的坏话，让我一定要去看，看完一定会生气。

我想起这句话冷哼了一声，捂着口鼻打开脏兮兮的橱柜，几块压缩饼干摞在即食面上头，旁边是两瓶伏特加，那个黑色的破本子就压在酒瓶下面。

我强忍着灰尘把酒拿下来，在窗台上狠命磕了两下脏兮兮的本，尘土腾空而起，感谢那两束光把灰照的一清二楚，我拎着本子，走进卧房。

被子没叠，真邋遢。我坐下来，审视手里的本，“密码是 **1103** ”Brock那时候拿着吹风机吹我的头发，“两个月后你再来，我还有好多话没写。”

我按顺序摆好数字，一掰锁就开了，思前想后，决定从最后向前看。

**“如果明天我还能活着，我就向她求婚。”**

Brock Rumlow右手指关节隐隐作痛，他低头一看，刚才不小心蹭在岩石上，四根手指的指关节皮肤磨破了三块，有小块小块的血迹，地上的土和汗水粘在一块渗进伤口里，又钻心又蛰得慌，直入骨头的疼。

他啐一口唾沫，靠在露出钢筋的墙上大口喘气，手却不自主地握紧了枪。 还剩五颗子弹了，不知道能不能撑得住。

Brock嘲讽地用鼻息冷哼一声，这才想起来刚才鼻血早就流了半脸，他用手背狠狠一抹，脸花得什么似的。 跟着他走的几个人都死得差不多了，只有Rollins和他相处久，配合默契，此时也在另一边的墙后苟延残喘，他从余光偷偷瞄了一眼，说实话，有点抱歉和悔意。

Rollins在见到她第一天就警告Brock要小心点，他说，哪有女人敢看上你？

Brock只当他玩笑话，从来没有信过，但是那份警官证复印件被偷偷塞进他文件夹里的时候，他从未感觉到如此的慌乱和迷惘，就好像什么东西在他的身体里住着，但每一天都在啃噬他的内脏，终于有一天啃破了身体外壳，日渐扩大，最后把他整个人都消灭掉。

“我第一次想活下去，Rollins。”Brock仰着头眯起眼睛，他不知道对面还剩多少人，不知道自己死相怎么样，不知道有没有她在里面，举着枪毫不犹豫地射击，脸上是从不掩盖的英气，“本来还想做一件事的，估计没机会了。” Rollins罕见地对他笑得这么灿烂，要不是现在两个人都灰头土脸的，Brock几乎要以为自己在和他谈恋爱。

“怕什么，又不是你一个人死。”他无所谓地耸耸肩，低头小心地数了数子弹，三颗，比Brock还倒霉一些。虽然他很想把三颗子弹都让给Brock，遗憾的是两个人弹夹型号不一样。

Brock把保险栓拉开又扣回去，如此反复几次后，闭上眼睛养神几秒，猛然滚地向刚刚才停火的地方走去。

他不在乎自己有没有被打成筛子或者炸成碎片，这都无所谓。结局总是死，万一她来了看见他躲在墙后像个乌龟，那才他妈的丢人呢。

三个小时前。

“我要出发了。”他用备用手机艰难地发短信，手指太粗，按键太小。

对面没有回消息，他不甘心，继续发：“我带的人很少，你一定会抓到我的。”

“你已经到了吗？”

“你最好别出现了，我又不会打你，这是作弊。”

“有点想你…” 字还没打完，破旧不堪的小破手机闪了两下，关机时“再见”的字样在他眼前不断变化，最终一点一点变暗，整个屋子里最亮的东西也灭了。

Brock把手机扔进垃圾桶，把烟头往报纸上一扔，烟头烧出一个洞来，再反弹掉在地上，临死挣扎着消逝掉最后的火光。 他把笔盖拔下来叼在嘴里，划了两下不出水，他又甩了几下，最后才在本的最后一行写下早就构思了两个月的话。

“如果明天我还能活着，我就向她求婚。”

**“最讨厌吃甜的东西，不明白女人为什么这么喜欢那家巧克力泡芙，今天找老板娘办卡的时候，她给我推荐充一千送五百的。”**

Brock把手揣在兜里，指尖偷偷摩挲光滑的卡面，并用指甲抠卡背面凸起的编号。

卡的最后四位编号是 **1103** ，他的小心思，他们第一次相见的日期。那天变天了，西伯利亚比别的地方更冷，Brock该死地坐在酒馆点了一大杯烈酒，她就坐在台子上，抱着一把他叫不上名字的弦琴弹唱，他没听歌词，只听见小声的吟唱。

距离那天还有四五个月呢，他想，到时候买一把一模一样的弦琴让她弹给自己听。

他把泡芙放在餐桌上，悄悄走到卧室探头看了看里面，女人赤裸着上身背对着他，手上拿着一根烟，听到脚步声快速把烟掐掉转过身，胸前一对白嫩的乳房随着她的动作摇晃两下，她张开双手，像个不讲道理的小孩子。

“等你好久了，快点过来！”

Brock一边把全是寒气的外套脱掉，一边单膝跪上床和她接吻，两个人都抽了烟，不同的烟味交叠在一起，他的手不老实地捏着柔软的胸乳，她笑着把他推开，又吩咐道：“你刚刚买的泡芙，给我拿过来。”

男人又把衣服脱掉了几件，把泡芙盒子拎过来，随便捏了一个小心翼翼地递给她，“小心掉渣。”

她咬了一口，酥脆的外皮掉了些在床上，她突然把里面的奶油全都捏到手上，然后胡乱抹到自己胸口，Brock目瞪口呆，但很快明白了她的用意。 她把手指放进嘴里舔干净道：“你之前是不是说过最讨厌吃甜的东西？”

他长长地吐出一口气，表情看起来还是挺凶狠，Brock把她狠狠推倒在床上，在她胸口重重舔了一下，巧克力味在他嘴里荡漾开，舌面接触的是滑腻的肌肤，他一边去摸女人的大腿，一边大口舔舐那些奶油。

她仰起头细细地享受，发出稀碎的呻吟，感受舌头上细小的组织滑过她胸口最敏感的皮肤，Brock尤其在乳尖舔吻，她看着胸口一颗棕色的脑袋，把腿搭在他腰上。

Brock把裤子拉下去脱掉，用性器的顶端蹭了蹭她湿润的穴口，“我想你应该忘了上次坐不起来的感觉。”

他顶进去，润滑又契合，炽热的组织包裹住他，亲热得像是每天早上的一个深拥，他想到此处也俯身去抱她，她尖叫一声，那根巨物随着动作慢慢地擦过她的敏感点。

Brock早就猜到如此，便重新退出去一点故作疑惑：“很疼吗？”

她赤红了耳根，“不是，你再抱抱我。” 如此反复，她每一次呻吟他都故意擦过那里又离开，直到她眼角泛红，说着他们上次约好的话：“Daddy，不要这样……”

他们疯狂而原始，如同两颗纠缠在一起的树，每一次交缠都是盘旋着向天堂而去，她每次都喜欢扯他的头发，而Brock就顺应着她的动作，在她的脖子上留下一片一片紫青色的吻痕。

她不知道那是快感带来的迷幻还是他顶撞的视线摇晃，总之那一刹那她只知道微张着双唇，连喘息都忘记了。

Brock很贪婪，他与她交换位置，让她坐在自己身上不断地起伏，这时候他就盯着棕色的卷发垂在胸前，起来的时候，头发也跳起来，两粒乳尖若隐若现，下去的时候，那两团就颤抖着，就像她刚才吃的奶油那样。

他还喜欢抽事后烟，女人被他折磨得慵懒躺在床上不想动弹的时候，他就靠在床头抽烟，她凑过去道：“给我抽一口。”

她张开红润的嘴唇，那是被她刚刚咬出来的，Brock把烟送到她嘴边，等她张嘴接的时候再快速挪开，用自己的唇贴上去，再给她一个汹涌的吻。

他终于肯把香烟递过去，她深吸了一大口，尽数用鼻息将烟雾带出，Brock拍了一把她的屁股佯怒道：“这是最后一次，以后不许抽。”

他悄悄在心里念叨，抽烟对孩子不好。

**“ ~~玫瑰 戒指~~ ？ 那女人快过生日了，也是我们确定恋爱关系的一个月纪念日，不知道该送点什么。”**

Brock正躲在酒馆喝酒，他等了一上午了，刚刚才得知她今天不在上面弹琴，男人有些失落，不过也好，省得被她看见这样胡子拉碴喝酒的落魄样子。

他又不想告诉别人自己是因为女人的事烦心，他最烦挑礼物了。

再有……两天，操，再有两天她就过生日了，该死的，Brock挠了一把后脑勺，他最近没少在商场逛，说实话这太危险了，他这种人最去不得的就是人多的地方。

Brock从兜里掏出本子，把昨晚写好的“戒指？”划掉，他用笔杵着下巴，片刻觉得愚蠢又匆忙把本塞了回去，仔细想了想，他决定再去别的商场逛一下。

他戴着黑色的毛线帽子，把短短的棕色头发压住，商场里人很多但不拥挤，Brock双手揣在兜里左右胡乱看，偶然发现由于这里不产花，从南方运来的花最招人喜欢，看到一对一对的情侣挑选娇嫩的花朵，他才恍然大悟，原来又快到情人节了。

他固执地不去看那些花，也不知是猜测还是直觉，他觉得那女人不喜欢花。虽然大红色的玫瑰已经散发出香气弥漫在他身旁，争先恐后地向他鼻腔里钻，但Brock仍然继续向前走。他心眼多，总觉得有什么人或东西一直盯着他，忍无可忍地回头，却什么都没看见。

不过还是有一对亮亮的东西。

一只小黑猫蹲坐在地上的笼子里，不出声地抬头看着他，它通体皆黑，能看见的只有一对眼睛，黄色的眼睛，商场里灯光不亮，它的眼珠扩大，牢牢盯着他。

他看了看小猫的周围，没有活力的猫狗们蔫蔫地趴着或躺着，或者有大声叫着的动物卖力吸引人类的注意，渴望能够早点被带去一个温暖的家。

Brock走过去蹲下，黑猫顺着他的动作转过来，继续看着他，仍然不发出一点叫声。

“你为什么不叫？”他说完才觉得自己好笑，不过他看见这猫第一眼，脑子里就浮现出女人沉默着狡黠的目光。她也不爱说话，总在暗处看着他，她和这只猫天生一对。

他站起身来准备离开，再回头看一眼小猫的时候，发现小黑猫的尾巴尖竟然是白色的，Brock的心好像被小猫撞了一下，立刻快步走回去一边掏钱一边心里暗骂道：“该死的两只小猫。”

Brock拎着笼子走得缓慢，走三步都要看一眼小猫是否不适，思忖片刻后他决定把笼子抱在怀里，一个面相凶狠的大男人抱着漂亮的小黑猫，看起来竟然没什么违和感，他低下头看它，它扒着笼子站起来，将黑色的小鼻头伸出去，Brock鬼使神差地用自己的鼻子和它相触。

潮湿的凉凉的感觉，他嫌弃地用手背擦去鼻尖上的湿润，自嘲地哼了一声想从兜里掏出烟来，但一个手完成这些太困难了，他索性放弃掉，往上抱了抱笼子，用最适中的速度行走。

“嗯……晚上来我这里吧。”Brock看着腿上温热的东西，轻轻挠着小黑猫的后颈，它眯缝起眼睛看着他，看得他愈发不好意思，他把手机换了个方位贴在右耳道：“我有个东西给你看。”

挂掉电话后，他和它对视了一会儿，突然握住白色的尾巴尖伸到它面前逗它，小猫果然天性如此，开始追逐自己的尾巴，他笑了一声，其实还是挺喜欢这种小小的毛绒绒的东西的。

Brock有一瞬间以为自己当爸了，他刚把猫粮和猫砂倒好就看到小猫跳到沙发上磨爪子，等他手忙脚乱地跑过去，它反而躺下来，舒服地盘起尾巴，小声地对他喵。

男人胡乱摸了一把，小猫抗议地用舌头给自己顺毛，他这才满意地转过身，而就在此时，门口突然传来了有规律的敲门声。

他不受控制地嘴角上样，故意做出什么事情也没有发生的样子走到门口，对着门外沉声道：

“谁？”

**“鲁特琴+古典吉他+竖琴＝弦琴？常去的酒馆来了个弹琴的女人，她说那个叫弦琴。不过我也不懂，总之很好 ~~看~~ 听。” **

男人今天点了一杯浓度低的柠檬酒。 也不是因为别的，就是台上弹琴的女人，他昨天下定决心准备请她喝杯酒。Brock看着杯壁上的柠檬片，靠近侍者道:“嘿，能把那位美女叫过来吗？”

她没有推脱，带着冬日中旬特有的清冷气质，把琴放在吧台上走过去干脆地坐在他对面，Brock把柠檬酒推到她面前，“请你的。”

女人侧过脑袋轻轻笑了，从他的角度刚好能看到红唇扬起的好看弧度，和高挺鼻梁下的翘鼻头，她接过玻璃杯，大方地送到嘴边喝了一口，撑着脑袋问他：“那么，你有什么事要和我说呢？”

Brock突然就不知道该说什么了，他耸耸肩，指了指那把琴：“那个琴，叫什么名字？”

她转过身把琴重新抱进怀里：“弦琴，”

他看见十根手指上都涂了黑色的指甲油，她继续解释道：“由鲁特琴，古典吉他和竖琴演变来的。”

他把手伸过去随便拨弄了两下琴弦，听见它发出纯净空灵的声音，“我再请你一杯酒，能给我弹一首曲子吗？再……告诉我你的名字。”

“好说。”她把那杯柠檬酒一饮而尽，挑了下眉毛开始试音，短暂的沉默过后，她才真正地开始弹琴。

前奏后她开始轻声唱歌，这歌她从未在台上唱过，Brock就是知道，他呆呆地看着她的左手按弦，右手拨弦，听见琴声好听得不像话，和她美好的发音。

也许过了一分多钟，或者过了一个世纪，他想起那种老式的黑白电影，里面古铜的留声机和唱片，Brock看着她带着笑凑过来在他眼前晃了晃手指，见他呆愣愣地没反应又自己笑了两声。她的眼睛里是少女一般的活力和调皮，笑起来的时候会弯弯成一个好看的笑眼。

“作为回报，你也要告诉我你的名字。”她附过去在Brock耳边念出自己的名字，然后再认真道。

“Rumlow。”他道，不知道她会不会听说过他呢？

“不公平，我可是什么都告诉你了。”她责备地瞪着他，Brock这才回过神来，耸了耸肩道:“Brock Rumlow。”

他拿过她怀中的琴，模仿着她的姿势去抱琴，半开玩笑道:“可以教教我吗？”

她站起来走到他身后，教他如何放手指，如何弹出声音，帮他摆成正确的姿势，Brock感觉到自己左肩搭了一只胳膊，他扭过头看了看，黑色羊毛衫勾勒出纤细的小臂，散发着淡淡的香味，她一定把香水喷在手腕，他想。

Brock侧过头，看到她的下颌线和认真讲解的样子，她扭过头训他:“不是让我教你吗，你倒不听了！”

他鬼使神差地把手指放在她的脸颊上，滑腻温润得如同羊脂玉，女人一点都不惊慌，稍稍抿起嘴唇，Brock想吻她，但是他没有。

几秒钟后，他还是放开了她的脸，并对她歉意地笑笑，女人带着调笑的语气问他:“怎么不继续了？”

Brock从此成了酒馆的常客，他算着日子过去，她也不是每天都过去弹琴的，有时他会看见她撑着下巴和调酒师聊天，垂下眼眸时，头顶的小吊灯就把她睫毛的影子拉长投在脸颊上；有时他看见她认真地和一桌子人玩骰子，输了的时候会带着怒气嚷嚷“不玩了不玩了”，同桌的人就又都谦让着她，故意让她赢一把；有时他看见她坐在高椅子上，把琴贴近自己的耳朵仔细调音，手指拧着上面的调音扭，蹙起眉来听得好认真；再有时候，他走过昏暗的通道通往后门，她披着厚棉衣，靠在红砖的墙上抬头望月亮望星星，手指夹着一根细烟，时不时地深深吸一口，品味须臾再呼出去，一半叹气一半鼻息。

“为什么在这里抽烟？”他双手揣兜走到她身侧，她立刻露出欣喜的笑容，把剩一点的烟头扔在地上踩灭，扭过头对他不好意思地笑着。

她把手缩进袖筒里，“无事可做，只能出来抽烟了。”

Brock挑了下眉毛，“我可以勉为其难陪你聊一会儿。”

“真的吗？那我们聊点什么？”她故作惊讶。

“我觉得……”Brock努力让自己显得自然一点，“你可能需要一个男朋友。”

他补充道:“……像我这样的。”

我合上日记本，擦去封面上的一滴水，却越擦越多，直到眼泪如豆般敲打着硬皮封面，我终于肯抹一下脸颊，然后在三秒钟后捂住嘴泣不成声。

我死命咬着指头，我想我现在一定难看极了，脸颊皱起来，像一摊团在一起的衣服扔在地上，讨厌这样的感觉，讨厌死了。

他的每一句话都是锋利的刀，把我切割再剁碎，不断地揉进去一点一点清晰的记忆。我当然记得那些，记得他出发前给我发的短信，我收到了，但没有回复；记得他给我买的泡芙，我其实最喜欢吃奶油味的，但是巧克力味的没有那么甜，也许他也能接受；记得后来情况危急时，他带着歉意把甜品店的卡给我，让我自己买东西吃；记得他做爱喜欢的姿势我不喜欢，我就哭，哭了他就心软了；记得那只小黑猫，它喜欢挠沙发，Brock管不住它，不过它现在过得很好，在我们的局里每天都有人好吃好喝养着；记得我们第一次相见，他皱起眉毛问我，你弹的是什么琴？

我都记得。

我轻轻咬住嘴唇，想起那天晚上我对他说的话，我刚洗完澡，桌子上摆着的是对折后的复印件，他拿着吹风机给我吹头发，我就着吹风机的声音道：“我明天就走了。”

“明天？”他顿了一下，继续摇晃吹风机，“也好，不过有个事我得告诉你，最左边的橱柜有我的……一个日记本，两个月后你再来，我还有好多东西没写。”

晚上他没有做什么，只是静静抱着我，声音沙哑又沉闷：“我每天都在里面写满了骂你的话，你骗了我这么久，我也要让你生气。”

不过有些事他最后也没能知道。比如弦琴是我现学的，比如我胃不好，喝多了酒会难受，再比如警官证的复印件是我塞进那个文件夹的。

我从兜里掏出纸巾准备把脸擦干净，他的日记本突然从我腿上掉下去，倒扣着落地，里面散落出几张纸来，好像是照片。我捡起那几张照片吹去上面的灰尘，一张是我的证件照，复印件上的那张，他给剪下来了；一张是我睡觉的时候，他用被子给我摆成蛇的形状，兴许是他偷拍的；最后一张是我在舞台上弹琴，正低头拨琴弦。我又从地上捡起本子，落地的那面正好是第一页的白色硬纸，上面歪歪扭扭只写着几个字，我嫌弃地骂道：“真他妈丑。”

我深吸一口气，眼前模糊得什么都看不见，但我却能准确地念出他写的东西。

**“我爱你”**


End file.
